This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methyltransferases (MTs) are one of the tailoring enzymes involved in the biosynthesis of natural products. By engineering the MTs to transfer groups other than methyl will have the potential to generate chemotherapeutics. In this project, we wish to carry out binding studies with synthetic cofactors in order to make the enzyme promiscuous.